The invention is based on a method for improving motor vehicle operation, and in particular to reduce jerking or bucking, as generally defined hereinafter. It has been found that when the gas pedal is actuated quickly by an operator of a vehicle, whether for acceleration or deceleration, many motor vehicles begin to jerk or buck. This unpleasant and in fact dangerous vehicle behavior can be traced to the drive train of the vehicle, which comprises gears, shafts and wheels and alternatively receives and imparts energy, somewhat like a spring, when the torque of the engine is changed. This alternation is all the more pronounced, the more quickly the engine torque changes. Accordingly, the object is to so control vehicle bucking as to dampen the vibration of the vehicle drive train during changes in torque.